legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser Jr.
“Someday...when I'm bigger... I wanna fight that Mario again!” - Bowser Jr., Super Mario Sunshine Bowser Jr., known as Koopa Jr. (クッパＪｒ．''Kuppa Junia'') in Japan, or sometimes simply "Jr."1 is a secondary antagonist in Nintendo's Mario franchise. As his name implies, he is the son of Bowser, and serves as the heir to his throne. He debuted in Super Mario Sunshine, and has since helped his father to kidnap Princess Peach and battle Mario and Luigi in many subsequent games. He has also taken on playable roles in spin-off titles such as Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Strikers Charged. Bowser Jr. wants nothing more than to do his father's evil will, and Bowser's rarely seen emotional side is often brought out by his interactions with his son. Working for Megatron He worked for Megatron along his father but secretly planned betray him and helped Jack of Blades in his plans to betray Megatron behind his father back. When his father joined Slade's ensemble, he refused to join Slade and left his father. After Rico Dredd and Fender Tremolo found him, they offered letting him join them and he accepted. Legends of Light and Darkness Bowser Jr. debuts here along Rico Dredd and Fender Tremolo and helps Malefor and Rico in his plan to take Interpol. He also wants to fight with Scamp and helps Rico and Fender to kidnaps his family. He alongside makes challenges to the universe with the league. The terrible trio manages to take over Interpol sometime but how long will they hold it? Bowser Jr. goes with Dredd and K. Rool in bring in Harvey over to the Mountain to get info on Equestria to Malefor. Bowser Jr. learns that his dad and his boss Slade are opposing them as they analyze the files found at Interpol trying to identify the heroes. Bowser Jr. appears with Dredd and Fender off to attempt an arrest on Bender, Skipper and Heloie. He personally commands Harvzilla and their chase was not successful. Jr though being fine begins killing Lord Shen extremely powerful cannonballs to get revenge on Bender for eluding them and destroying his copter. Jr with Dredd and Fender puts Axl, Mojo and Lex in Interpol to use this to blackmail Bender and the others. Bowser Jr. uses his doomship to get his transports to Malefor, but this is mostly foiled by Bender, Skipper and Heloise who board the ship, take some of his prisoners and leave him with a bad forehead. He is told by Khan with Dredd that vengeance will be theirs in time as they cause the team to split up. It seems he also has a desire to bring Phineas`s girlfriend Isabella over to him as she is much like Princess Peach. Bowser Jr. even during Malefor's confrontation makes it clear to her this and even though she declines he won't refuse to do this. Bowser Jr while with Dredd and Tremolo he doesn't join Silas' plan. Bowser Jr. has developed distrust towards Fender and Dredd, since they won`t let him do his own missions despite in being Bowser`s former right hand man. To prove this, he joins Ozai and Giovanni`s plan and works under Shan Yu and Sa`luk. Jr. is called and told what Darkseid did before he works with Shan Yu and Sa'luk. The heroes ambush the trio and knock the two out of the way. Bowser Jr. was captured by Suede and Harpuia. He is then tortured very brutally by Jack Bauer who uses inflammatory drugs to force information out of him, or else Bowser Jr. will get a lethal and very painful heart attack. Junior tells out of fear of Bauer what he knows, after getting the information, Bowser Junior sides with the heroes since while he did betray Bowser, Bowser stills trusts him the way he hoped Dredd and Fender to. When the heroes get a message, Bowser Jr. instantly knows it's from Malefor and advises them to play it. Bowser Jr. is offered into Slade's team though Junior questions what makes Slade different from the rest of the pack, after hearing it he joins alongside Ventress Alongside Slade's other members Bowser Jr. finds the destroyer and they all destroy it. Ultimate Story Bowser Jr., although is the son of Bowser, in the story, he is his cousin from a material aunt. His mother would often make him babysit his cousin frequently. He would tend to be a bit annoying, but he does love his cousin and looks up to him. Bowser used this to make him unconditionally loyal, to which he would happily do whatever his older cousin tells him, even go as far as address him as his father. Bowser was more of a father to his little cousin than his actual father was anyway. Allies and enemies Allies: Bowser, the Koopalings, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, the B Team, Irene Addler Enemies: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach (Though he does want Peach to be his mother), Yoshi, Midbus, Myotismon, the Court of Demons, Sly Cooper and his gang, Carmelita Fox, Stan Smith, Garret Bobby Ferguson, Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr., S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T, Darkseid, the Darkseven, Model W, the Joker, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Dr. Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac Gallery jr 1.jpg jr 2.jpg jr 3.png jr.jpg Bowser Jr 2.png bowser jr 1.jpg bowser jr 2.jpg bowser jr 3.jpg bowser jr 4.jpg bowser jr 5.jpg bowser jr 6.jpg bowser jr 7.jpg bowser jr 10.jpg bowser jr 8.jpg bowser jr 9.jpg bowser jr.jpg Yoko Littner and Bowser Jr..png|"Yoko Littner and Bowser Jr." Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Sidekicks Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Characters that hail from the Mario Universe Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Non Humans Category:Royalty Category:Kid Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Rivals Category:Apprentices Category:Sibling Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Son of Villain Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Major Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Red Heads Category:Conspirators Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Former Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Reformed Villains Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 1 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Children of the Autobots' villains Category:The Anime Empire`s Villains Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:TheBrideKing's Favorite Villains Category:Minion Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Karma Houdini Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story